The disclosure relates generally to fiber optic cables and, more particularly, to materials of construction for buffer tubes of loose-tube fiber optic cables.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.